Fear Forest
by N0L0NG3R1NU53
Summary: Rick is leading a boring, dull life and struggling. When his boss gives him a job with a raise, how could he refuse? But when he ventures through an abandoned school in the forest for his job, he finds himself falling victim to local legend 'Slender Man'


I clutched my head with both of my hands as I fell to my knees. My head pounded, and I couldn't focus on any of the pictures that flashed through my mind as I began laughing hysterically. The pain was unbearable, and what I could get from the images was frightening. All of them; every single one. They had the one thing I had been running away from.

He was so simple. And yet, one look at that featureless face sent chills through my entire body. What this thing was, what this _creature_ was, it wasn't good. He stalks you as if you were a mouse and he was a cat. He loosens your grip on sanity- makes you go insane. Sick. And everywhere you go, you see him.

His black suit and his black tie.

His inhuman height.

His face which lacks any and all features, smooth and pale.

You can't get him out of your head.

I shouldn't have gotten involved in this. I should have dropped this whole job at the first signs of the madness brought upon his victims. But no, curiosity had to get the best of me, and I dug deeper.

What happened, you ask?

I'll tell you.

But you've been warned. These events could happen to anybody.

Anytime.

Anyplace.

And it only gets worse.

_He doesn't stop.

* * *

_

A man, Rick, stood alone at the edge of a forest, a camcorder in one hand and a flashlight in the other. It was the evening, and he knew he'd be shrouded by trees once he entered this God-forbidden place. If anything were to happen, no one would know. No one would even _suspect_.

But he had to continue on- for the sake of his job (what little life he had left). As Rick took a couple of steps in, he silently cursed his bad luck. He had a shit job that barely paid enough for him to get groceries every week, and his dumb-ass boss had assigned him a job that was hard, _knowing_ Rick had it tough enough already. The only up-side to this job was a raise. So, Rick had reluctantly accepted the job.

Sighing, Rick ventured further. 'What a great way to spend my evening. Here I am, venturing into the forest to get a video of my adventure through a stupid abandoned school. Why is there even a school in the forest, anyway?' Rick thought bitterly. This wasn't how he wanted to spend his Friday off.

Rick sighed again, listening to the sound of wild life and his feet crushing various twigs and dead leaves. At least the sound was rather soothing.

Rick began to whistle a tune as he turned on the video camera. He brought it up to his eye as the camera began recording, and said, "Alright, everyone, this is Fear Forest: Entry One." His voice was rough and deep, which accommodated his rugged appearance.

Rick maneuvered the camera back and forth, recording luscious, green-leaved trees and some wild life. "In case you're wondering why this is called Fear Forest, it's because, well, we're obviously in a forest," He started, capturing more of natures beauty as he walked.

Sighing for the third time, Rick ran a hand through his short, somewhat curly brown hair. "The 'fear' part is because today I'm going to explore an abandoned school which, for some reason, is in the middle of the forest. Yeah, because kids just _love _traveling through the forest to go to prison- I mean, _school_." He said sarcastically.

Soon enough, Rick reached the school, and took it all in. It was rather big- rather ominous. Most of the windows were either busted out or boarded, and various trash articles littered the ground. Graffiti decorated the walls on the outside, probably as well as inside. It seemed the school was pitch-black inside despite the sun shining brightly over the open bit of land.

"See this?" Rick asked out loud, maneuvering the camera to view the school. "Now this is what I call 'Hell High'." He said, chuckling a bit at his joke. Rick walked over to a busted out window and observed the inside. 'Jesus. It really is pitch-black in there.' He thought, fumbling with his flashlight. Rick turned the flashlight on, as well as setting the camera to 'night vision' mode.

"Alright chums, time for my decent to madness." Rick said, walking over to the front doors of the school.

* * *

**Hey, everyone! God, I suck so bad at keeping up with my own stories! Sorry for those who were hoping for updates on Vampire Hearts and KH: Story of Jinx (eh, it's not that great). But ever since I found Marble Hornets, and then I found Everyman HYBRID, I've become infatuated with all this Slender Man stuff. Anyway, this is only the beginning for Rick. Hope you enjoy his 'decent to madness!'**


End file.
